When her love is cursed
by Heartless-and-Suicidal
Summary: "I hope… your revenge… is worth it." With that everything went blank. Sasuke turned to her and finally, he felt guilty. "What have I done?" Sasuke lost more than his lover at that vally befor going back to Konoha... FEMNARU SasuNaru, Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: WTF… I'm a girl AGAIN

Naruto: WTF… I'm a girl AGAIN!!

Ichigo: Yup and your having Sasuke's kits.

Naruto: Bu-but…!?

Sasuke: Naru-chaaaaaaaaaan, is it that bad?

Naruto: Fine sulks

Ichigo: Thanks onii-san… YAY I'M AN ANTIY!!

Naruto: What have I gotten myself into?

Ichigo: I don't own Naruto --mumbles-- can't say the same for onii-san and aniki.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke loomed over Naru's nearly dead body staring at her in amusement and pity.

"You are a moron. Did you really thing I loved you?" He let the amusement colour his voice. "You know… now that I think about it I always did prefer Sakura to you. And if I kill you I won't need any need to go to that annoying snake." He started powering up his chadori. "There is one thing I can say for you. At lest your good in bed." At that moment the chadori was slammed through her chest.

With a sneer Sasuke began to walk his way back to Konoha.

"Teme. You don't know what you lost today. Not just me but… our…" She spoke in a whisper and he was too far away to hear here. "I hope… your revenge… is worth it." With that everything went blank.

Sasuke turned to her and finally, he felt guilty. "What have I done?"

_In the seal_

"**Brat? Hay Brat are you ok?" **Asked the slightly concerned voice of Kuubi.

"Kuu-chan. I can't, I can't take care of myself and these twp." She said as her hand rose to her abdomen.

"**Kit**** don't think like that. You need to be strong for them to live. From one mother to another. Once they are born, this wont matter."** Kuubi said as she turned into her human form with her nine tails behind her.

"But Kuu-chan. I can't raise them in Konoha… they will be hated like me, and if I go to Suna it might threaten the treaty." She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them and regain cry onto them.

"**Sleep for now kit. Worry about it when you wake up"** Naru only nodded and feel into a dreamless slumber. With Naru sound asleep Kuubi questioned. **"Oh kit. What are we going to do?"**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ichigo: YAY. I'm done

Naruto: Well this is ok I guess. --gets hit on the head by me--

Ichigo: R&R Please. --the dreaded puppy dog glare--


	2. She's back

Ehi: UKA

Ichigo: UKA!! crying

Uka: hugs me Hai, Ehi-chan?

Ichigo: I want my mints.

Uka: You're never gonna find them.

Ichigo: TEME!!

Itachi: Now, now no killing.

Ichigo: pouts Fine that's only cause I and I love the… I'll stop there. Disclaimer: you know the deal so just read on.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

--5 years later--

Tsunade sat in her office glaring at her door. The Uchiha of her anger was standing by it hoping for a higher potion in the AMBU.

"So…" She tried sounding innocent and patient… _TRIED_!! "What exact reason do you _think_ you deserve a promotion?" Her voice lined with warning.

Sasuke stared impassively. Many had yet to forgive him, even Sakura who lost a friend as close as a sister. "Well Hokage-sama, I believe I have proven my honour and loyalty. And it is my belief th--"

He was cut off by a man in a eagles mask. "Hokage-sama, I believe there is a commotion at the gate that you would wish to personally attend to." She looked annoyed at him but he only smirked. "It appears she isn't dead… troublesome girl." (Yup you guessed it)

"Neji, you can't mean…?" She asked quietly afraid of the answer, only receiving a node and a poof of cloud. They both forgot there current convocation and darted to the gated.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Oka-san, is this the village you grew up in?" Asked a little 4-year-old girl. She had almost mid-night black where as her eyes was a deep, dark, shade of blue. Her hair reached her mid-back.

"Yes, Aku. I grew up here and it really hasn't changed. What do you think Kyo?" She turned to her son. He had the same eyes as his twin sister, but had golden blond hair with red streaks.

"Hn. It ok, I guess" His said turning her eyes away.

The young blond woman sight at her children. Aku was her in a little form, where as Kyo IS her father's child. And quite obviously.

"NARU!?" Called a voice of a very worried and shocked Kiba. "IS THAT REALLY YOU!?"

"Long time no see, ne, Kiba." She said waving.

"Hay who are those brats?" Asked a cold almost monotone voice. (Guess who?)

"Well, teme, these are my children." Every 1 gasped, minus the impassive teme no baka. Naru mumbled, "Your kids you damn bustard."

No one hared her except a certain dog-boy. "Oh… my… GOD!! YOU CAN'T BE SIREUAS!!" He yelled getting over the shock of it.

"Wait… you heard me!?" A nod. "Oh, crap. Tell ANYONE and I will kill you."

Kiba 'meep'ed and ran behind Tsunade.

"BRAT! Where were you? You had us all so worried." Tsunade said as tears rolled. Down her cheeks.

"It's ok. Tsunade. If we go to your office, I'll tell you and everyone else everything." She said resting her hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Okaa-san, we've been travailing for a couple of days… can we sit down?" Asked a very boded Kyo getting a thump on the head from his sister.

"Kyo no baka. Shut up!"

"Hn."

"Dose this happen a lot?" Ino asked.

"Oh yea, I usually lock them in there rooms. Doesn't stop Kyo from burning his down but ya'know." She said with a shrug.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ichigo: Uka, you made me a promise and you are going to keep it.

Uka: sigh Gaara would you mind ending this?

Gaara: Sure, I do work you have fin making babies. –me & Uka blush— Anyway R&R. Or I could let shikaku out.

**Kuubi: No shikaku STAY!!**


	3. Authors note

Dear reader:

As much as you must have come to either A. Hate me for not updating in 3 year or B. Forgotten any of my stories exist I'm posting this author not to tell you my reasons for not doing so.

When I was writing and posting the stories my laptop and charger blow, I then forgot how to even add a story/chapter to fan fiction and so couldn't add an author's note. I forgot about my stories for a while, and just recently looked back at them, I shudder in disgust at not only mu spelling and grammar errors but also at my over done and feeble plots. As such I have decided to put my miserable stories up for adoption and will try and re-write something presentable as well as understandable.

I hope that any reader I have can... well not forgive me but understand that while I was 15 at the time, and should be fully capable of at least a basic story I am dyslexic and am now in college, going on to university, hopefully, with the maximum grades, so as to not expect a lot from me as that will be my main focus.

If any wish to have my stories and want to know where my story was originally meant to go I will gladly tell you, then you can decided to change it in any shape or form you wish, but if you are going to keep my oc's, though you can replace them with your own, I ask that you credit me so as if I use them in another fic I won't have too many flames.

Sincerely

Heartless_and_Suicidal


End file.
